Everyone's Favorite Sin
by schizofragile
Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Crack. RaitoxL, LxRaito. Chapter 6 up!
1. Raito's hair

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin

Author: iP

Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Result of exhaustion and crack. Short, though; it is a drabble/ficlet, after all. There's humor, as always. RaitoL, LRaito, possible others. Suggest some? XD

A.N.: Oh, drabbles. As you can see, it is short. XP It was meant to be oneshot, but I think I'd like it to be a multi-chapter drabble ficlet-whatever. Still a breather from my chapter fics. Enjoy!

* * *

L noticed it. 

He noticed the way Raito would stand up subconsciously, ignoring his father's questioning eyes and Matsuda's inquisitive yet frightened glances, and casually—as much as he could—stroll nearby a shiny surface, most of them mirrors, glass walls, and cups. With that subliminal gesture he would try to penetrate into that barrier the young Yagami had evidently placed himself on himself. However, as of now, he hadn't been able to delve into the inner emotions of the said Yagami, and no matter how many times he looked at him, he _stared_ at him, he couldn't manage to see what lies within.

Except for one thing, and it amused L deeply.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Matsuda hand a cup of warm coffee to Raito's father, and he chuckled slightly to himself. If he couldn't find the true Raito Yagami, he might as well play with the card he had first.

"Yagami-kun," L called him with a flourish of the teaspoon he was holding.

"Hmm?" The student replied, for he was too busy to answer by name.

A teasing curve tugged lightly on the detective's lips.

"You like prettying yourself up in the mirror, don't you?" he asked calmly as he could without actually letting the whole team hear the sheer hilarity in his voice.

Everyone's cups of coffee fell smashing to the floor with coordinated _clinks_.

And then they all stared at L.

"What did you say?!" Raito's eyes narrowed dangerously as they shot invisible daggers straight to the detective's mouth to shut him once and for all. Matsuda made a loud gasping sound as he dropped once more the shattered cup, creating a dull clink of the china as it hit the ground. Raito's father was oddly showing a large vein on his forehead, and Watari just sat there, waiting for L to continue, though everyone could hear the quiet chuckles he gave.

"You like prettying yourself up in the mirror," L repeated for him, clearly enjoying the look on the student's face. "And somehow, I think you're not aware that you do this, judging from your overreaction with my observation."

"I did not overreact!" Raito replied hotly. "I just wanted to clarify what you asked." Then he caught his breath as he found out that his hair had arranged itself in wild disarray as he was making gestures to prove his point to L a while ago.

L smiled. "You're doing it again."

"—Am not!" he replied furiously before standing in front of the mirror and positioning his hair back into its proper places. Matsuda, for the life of him, turned blue from holding his in, though it made Raito snarl at him vehemently.

"Son," Soichiro spoke.

"What?" Raito asked hopefully, knowing that his father wouldn't let him down.

His father's eyes were shadowed until the father spoke. "…We're still proud of you, son. No matter what turns out to be your preference, we'll still be here for you. Your mother, Sayu, and I love you."

"Yes, I knew dad wouldn't—" Raito nodded triumphantly before his shoulders sagged depressingly and stared shockingly at his father, mouth agape. "Dad! You couldn't possibly imply from my habits that I am something akin to homo—"

"Well, you said it right." The dark-haired detective butted in. "Your behavior does _not_ actually imply that you're a homosexual, Yagami-kun; however, since you said it straight—"

"Damn right I'm straight!" Raito shouted ferociously, red in the face.

"—it seems like you are actually a homosexual."

Folding his arms, Raito gave a derisive snort. "There's something called 'metrosexual', Ryuuzaki."

Chuckling, L raised his hand to wave airily at the former sentence. "And deducing from what you call me—which is my _first_ name only—my speculation increased even more in terms of percent, and a new theory formulated in my mind."

"You asked us to call you that!" the student replied, irate.

"But then there's something called 'formalities and niceties', Yagami-kun." L replied smoothly, imitating Raito's reply a while ago. "Oh, you're steering me off topic which isn't nice at all, Yagami-kun. As I said, a conclusion dawned on my mind."

"And what is it, pray tell?" the auburn-haired lad asked with mock curiosity.

L licked his lollipop. "That you like me, Yagami-kun."

The people in the room gave audible gasps of surprise from L's statement. Raito, who was now fully red in the face, narrowed his eyes again to the point of blinking and bit his lip to control himself from cursing L.

"I'm leaving." He spat finally, eyeing the detective with utmost rage. "I'll come back—"

"I know, Yagami-kun." L replied with a twinkle in his black eyes. "You do love _coming_ and going, do you not?"

The student gulped at the suggestive implication of the sentence. "I'll come—NO! I mean—I'll be back when this headquarters goes back to normal." With that, he stomped off haughtily and banged the door for effect, leaving the rest—except L, of course—in a shocked state.

"W-what was t-that?" croaked a scared Matsuda, who was still afraid of moving an inch.

L smiled. "I was just—" he was unable to continue, however, since the door slammed open again and in came Raito with the pink flush on his cheeks.

"I… I left my comb." He explained hastily before fleeing the room once more.

But not without stopping by the mirror to give his hair a one last look.

* * *

A.N.: Leave a review, ne? XD;; Reviews keep an author's fatigue away, after all. 


	2. Raito's clothes

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin

Author: iP

Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Result of exhaustion and crack. Short. Humor, as always. RaitoL, LRaito, possible others. This fic is going nowhere, I tell you.

A.N.: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! XD Now, I really wonder why I tease Raito in this ficlet. Ohwell. Btw, this fic is shorter than the previous one. I DID say ficlet, after all. XP

* * *

Raito was pissed.

_Damn_ pissed, to say the least.

It had been two days since he left off in great haste, leaving an amused L at his wake. Grumbling, he remembered the unfortunate incident in the Kira headquarters made his mind reeling and his vision blurry. Angrily he stormed toward his house, ignoring Sayu's cheerful greeting as he went inside.

"Onii-chan!" his sister smiled playfully at him but immediately shut up when she saw the unmistakable twitch on the corner of his mouth.

"Sayu, tell mom that I'll be in my room and I do not want to be disturbed."

She looked at him oddly.

"Is there anything the matter, oni-chan?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice.

Raito stopped abruptly then looked at her, and she wondered if he was going to shout. "…No," he said finally, and resumed walking. "Damn Ryuuzaki," he muttered under his breath.

"Onii-chan," Sayu called as she struggled to keep up with her brother's pace. "I wanted to tell you that—"

"Later," he replied moodily, slamming the door in front of her face.

"Sayu?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Is Raito home already?"

Sayu glanced uncertainly at the door.

"Sayu?"

She hesitated answering, mulling over her thoughts. When was the last time did her brother, who usually had a passive face and poker face set on, looked so irate? She could never remember that such a thing happened. Aside from being intelligent, she clearly knew him as one who would never show his emotions in front of anyone. Then she snapped her fingers at the dawn of realization that hit her.

"Sayu!" her mom called again.

"Mom," she practically ran down the stairs and smiled at her mother. "Onii-chan has a problem."

"A problem? Raito?" Mrs. Yagami repeated doubtfully. "Raito has a problem?"

"Yes," she assented, now grinning madly. "Onii-chan has love problems."

"Love problems?" her mother asked, confusion plastered on her face. "Oh, don't worry, Sayu. Raito can handle that. Anyway, we have a guest."

"Yes," she nodded, her grin now comparable to a Cheshire cat's. "And Onii-chan's love problems concern someone in particular." She paused. "Someone named Ryuuzaki."

* * *

Raito viewed himself in the mirror and gasped when he saw his hair in another state of disorder. Muttering something inaudible under his breath, he carefully picked a comb from the drawer in front of him and combed his hair neatly.

"Ryuuzaki's just jealous," he grumbled to himself and watched his reflection in the mirror. So, right; L was—presumably—correct that he cared for his hair a bit more than normal, but what was the case anyway? Anyone would die to have a hair like his, a beautiful blend of yellow and orange and red—wait, that was the sunlight hitting his room. And he knew that L just wanted to touch his hair badly, oh, he just knew it. The detective's eyes would wander sometimes, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at Raito's fine hair.

Grabbing a lotion from the table, he placed a huge lather on his right palm and eyed it warily. _Ryuuzaki's just jealous. Right._ he muttered to himself, gingerly rubbing it on his arms.

He opened the closet and looked for his black shirt. _Where is it, anyway—?_ And he grumbled as he felt the annoying lotion on his skin. Actually, he didn't have to apply lotion—but ever since he discovered the nice effects of lotion on a person's skin, he decided to use it daily.

"Raito?" his mom called. "We have a guest."

"Coming," he replied dully, knowing about the niceties which was tradition in the Japanese household. He jerked involuntarily as he remembered the awkward heap he'd placed himself at the headquarters. Certainly the words _'niceties'_ and _'come'_ rang a bell in his ears.

Fumbling for a minute to search for his black shirt he only got even more peeved when he didn't find it anywhere, even on the messy stack of clothing he so carelessly threw out of the closet. It was nowhere in his room, too. Could Ryuk have probably taken it somewhere—?

"Raito!" his mom rang loud and clear. "We have a visitor!" she repeated for him, beckoning him to go downstairs at that instant.

"Yes, yes." He mumbled as he opened the door and stomped downstairs. "Mom, have you seen my favorite shirt? Yes, the one I love to use—the one that hugs my form, I know I've got so many black shirts but yes, I am talking about the black shirt that practically makes me look fit, and wait—don't tell dad about it… just… don't tell, okay?" he managed to ask while thinning the thick lotion on his hands and stepping down the stairs in a hasty way.

"Why, hello, Yagami-kun."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

L smiled at him from the room, cup in hand.

Raito looked at him, to his mother, and to Sayu—who was smiling oddly, though he didn't know why—and back to the detective, before blushing furiously that would've made the reddest tomato look pale compared to him.

Gulping, he ran back to his room.

"Well, wasn't that amusing." L remarked with a sip of his tea.

* * *

A.N. Reviews please! Reviews keep the author from procrastinating. XD 


	3. Raito's scent

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin (aka Making Fun of Raito 101)

Author: iP

Summary: Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Offspring of exhaustion and crack. Short. Humor, as always. RaitoL, LRaito, possible others. I feel sorry for Raito! (sulks)

A.N.: Whao. I need to update my Family fic, no? Anyway, I shall be studying for my college placement exam, and I doubt it if you'd find me updating this fic after this chapter until next week. DX Oh, and I've put hints, haven't I? XP It isn't quite subtle, now. Enjoy!

* * *

"H-hello, Yagami-kun," Matsuda quivered nervously as he opened the door to welcome a stony-faced Raito and a poker-faced L inside the headquarters. Tugging at his coat anxiously, he stepped backward to usher the two lads inside and closed the door shakily. His frowned deepened even more as he stared blankly at the slouched figure of the detective and the stiff composure of the young Yagami.

Needless to say, he had done a lot of guffawing as Raito retrieved his comb—which was the last time he stepped inside this room a few days ago until now—and gulped when L informed him that Raito, as the gods and whoever was up there, had h_eard _him laugh, and the said Yagami wasn't taking it too well.

"Erm… Yagami-kun?"

Raito shot him a look.

"What?" he asked with veiled anger.

"Uh—um… Coffee?" Matsuda asked fearfully, looking at anywhere but his direction.

"Yes," L nodded and shooed him off. "Eight sugar cubes, Matsuda-kun. I had a hard time convincing Yagami-kun here to come back; dragging him is such a pain, as I've expected of him, after all."

The police wheeled around. "You _dragged_ Yagami-kun all the way here, Ryuuzaki-san?" He asked in astonishment as a grin crawled on his face. "Awesome!"

Raito coughed and shot him a withering look, which was enough to make his smile fade away within seconds.

"I—I'll be off..." he trailed hesitantly and shrugged as L sat down on the couch and picked a candy from the bowl and dexterously placed it on a waiting mouth beside him.

He closed the door.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, you have been forgiving enough to come back to the headquarters," L stated kindly as he licked his cherry-flavored lollipop.

A suppressed grunt. "Yes; I can't help it, we _have_ to find Kira anyway." He replied, crossing his arms.

L looked at him. "Sometimes I wonder if you're really metrosexual as you say, or you're just making this up so I could stop trying finding Kira, or—"

Glaring, Raito looked at him. "How could you say that?! I am _not_ Kira, which I repeat for the hundredth time, and—"

"Or," L murmured, "you can be just plain gay."

"WHAT!??" The young student instantly stood up and sent the detective a glower with the strength of a thousand lightbulbs.

"Well, I saw you using lotion." L pointedly replied.

Raito narrowed his eyes and huffed. "I can never imagine myself being homosexual, now." Then he passed L a fleeting glance. "But since you're the one insisting that I am gay, maybe _you're_ the one who's really gay, and you're just—just—forcing me to be one of your kind!"

"Accusations, Yagami-kun." L waved his saliva-covered lollipop and licked his lips. "You can be a homo, of course; the way you so vehemently and irately decline being one only increases the percent of the fact that you're homosexual."

Raito had the decency to look abashed. "I am—NOT—gay! And what is the matter with it anyway, if I was… HA! Maybe you actually want me to…" he trailed off, not wanting to continue.

L gave him a surreptitious wink. "Who knows, Yagami-kun."

"Ugh," Raito slapped his forehead with his palm. "You just _didn't_ give me that look."

L licked his lollipop suggestively.

"Agh—don't—don't come near me," Raito hastily took a step back and gulped. The detective was playing something, was he not? And by the look of predatory smirk written across his face, it meant no good for the student. "If you come closer, I—I'll…"

"Stammer at you?" L replied with a quirk of his eyebrow and actually managed to set his face straighter than a straight line. "No, I won't _come_ closer, Yagami-kun, don't worry." He smirked inwardly when he heard the small sigh of relief which escaped Raito's lips.

"…Um, yeah. Good for you. I mean—" he coughed violently when he noticed that the detective was eyeing him curiously now, "—I mean… Good. Now, I'll just go over that table, and see what we've found out so far, right."

He walked slowly toward that direction, warily keeping an eye over his shoulder to check L—or rather, to check if L was checking him out, or if L was going to jump him as he got his defenses down and nothing protecting his back from that evil detective.

Plopping awkwardly on the couch, he made a motion to pick up the jumbled papers on the table when he felt L's presence nearby—after all, who wouldn't be wary of the person who often divulged your secrets every now and then?—and whirled around to find L's amused face, grinning oddly mirthlessly at his panic-stricken one.

"Vanilla?" he asked with a smile forming on his thin mouth.

Narrowing his eyes, Raito replied haughtily, "How dare _you_ say that I use vanilla! I absolutely loathe vanilla, I have an allergic reaction to it, and it smells awful, whereas a combination of what I'm using now—honeysuckle and sandalwood and jas—"

He clamped his mouth and widened his eyes.

Smirking, L gave him a sniff before trotting away, lollipop in hand.

* * *

A.N. Please review! Reviews urge an author to write the next story, you know. XD 


	4. L's pencil

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin (aka Making Fun of Raito, by a Raito Fan)

Author: iP

Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Lovechild of crack and exhaustion. This chapter was longer than I expected, and even I am astonished. A few minutes' taken from their lives in the Death Note realm. XD. RaitoL, LRaito.

A.N.: After a hundred thousand years from my hermit-like isolation, I'm finally back! XD! Erm, right. Sorry if it took long. Enjoy!

* * *

Raito tensely clambered toward the ill-foreboding room, also known as the Kira Investigation Headquarters, where his most dangerous—as well as his most _sly_—opponent resided. With a small sigh, he carefully opened the door, and a small creaking noise came along with it as well as a slight whoosh in the air as it breezily passed him and to the room. 

"Hello, Yagami-kun," spoke L with a slightly different tone, and waved him to sit on the couch. As far as his craned neck would allow, Raito observed that L was the only one in the room at that time; not that it was something to be thankful about, anyhow.

"Thank you," he replied tersely, stepping inside, and watched the detective at the corner of his eye—L had been acting too different, too weird—not that he's normal anyway. Fumbling for his breast-pocket, Raito made a small grunting sound as he searched for that handy little tube of—

"Lotion?" L murmured, stabbing the unadulterated cake with a fork and carefully playing with it in the air.

The student winced, and his body automatically went upright, stiff and alert.

"W-what?" Raito asked, hoping that his companion didn't notice the nervous tension quivering underneath his voice.

L gingerly placed down his fork, huddled his body closer to his folded legs, glanced toward him, and smiled. "Yagami-kun, ever since I saw you in person, I have noticed your extremely smooth skin and equally soft palms, which is understandable, for someone like you. It's easy to deduce that you've been using lotion for a long time now."

Raito actually had the heart to give a derisive snort. "I know that you know, Ryuuzaki." He shot the sweet-loving detective a withering look and continued.

"You _use_ lotion, Yagami-san?" a hesitant voice called out to him, and Raito spun around. To his horror, Matsuda had been listening to his and L's conversation for who-knows-how long now. The police held a tray with two cups steaming with hot coffee, and with it numerous amounts of sugar cubes, clearly for the detective's satisfaction. With a small bow as an acknowledgement to the new—not to mention startled—person in the room, he obediently placed the tray on the chair facing L and went to the other side of the room, as far from Raito as possible. The young and seething Yagami still hadn't forgotten the incident, it seemed.

"Coffee, Yagami-san?" he asked slowly as he handed L's cup.

The student looked at him, narrowing his eyes, and there was silence.

Raito nodded, though not relaxing his narrowed eyes at the terrified policeman.

"H-here, you can have m-mine…" Matsuda offered the untouched cup on the tray and cautiously placed it before the young Yagami who was now sitting beside L and search for his breast-pocket again.

L took a small sip in his coffee and ordered Matsuda to leave the room, in which the latter silently followed. "Yagami-kun, I'll go to the restroom first, and I'll be back. I have something to talk to you about."

With a wary glance at the slouched composure of his companion, Raito nodded and sat on the chair, if not anxiously.

* * *

"Yagami-kun, it's your turn." L smiled his trademark eerie L smile at him again, complete with the hunched position and decidedly put stare. Raito raised an eyebrow by an inch, wondering why he would use the 'authentic L look' on something so trivial a matter. But then again, this was L—in which 'normal' and 'odd' collided—which is why he has stopped debating with his thoughts within the first three minutes he started. 

"Why did you take so long?" Raito asked warily at the detective, crossing his arms over his chest and not deciding to move from the chair he was sitting on.

L shrugged and picked his own cup of coffee, which was still steaming beside Raito's. "It's your turn, Yagami-kun."

Thin-lipped and silent, Raito observed that L was looking a bit… fretful, and wandering—his mind was preoccupied by some thoughts he couldn't discern what.

L nibbled a sugar cube and glanced at the young student, still sitting beside him, not moving an inch. "Yagami-kun?"

His voice jolted Raito out of his reverie.

"You seem odd, Yagami-kun." L commented simply, nibbling the reduced sugar cube while keeping his stare transfixed on the person beside him.

"N-no, I'm fine." Raito muttered absentmindedly as he waved the offering hand about to approach his forehead. "I'm not sick, Ryuuzaki; otherwise I wouldn't have gone here by myself."

Once more, L shrugged, but Raito could still see the lack of concentration in the detective's actions. It's as if he was worried over something.

Ignoring those thoughts, he stood up and made his way to the restroom.

* * *

Splashing water down his face, Raito looked at his image in the mirror and smirked. He had nice, smooth skin, soft, shiny hair, and thin, luscious-looking lips, to which he knew even Ryuuzaki would go head-over-heels for. He knew it, oh yes he did; that detective—as stale as a month-old bread, he thought—was secretly envying his nice look. 

He rinsed his hands again, and stepped toward the door when he felt something lumpy on his foot. Hastily stepping backwards, he frowned and looked down to see what the cause of the lump was.

It was a pencil of some sorts, and he knew exactly what it was.

Raito smirked evilly.

* * *

"Raito!" Soichiro's voice rang in the room, and Raito could hear it as well from the restroom. 

"Yagami-san!" Matsuda's panicked voice followed, accompanied with a few polite greetings as well.

Raito smiled. It's about time L paid for his wrongdoings.

"Hello, everyone," Raito smiled as he opened the door and saw that everyone from the team was there. He grinned impishly and casually strolled forward. "Oh, and Ryuuzaki. I think you've left this in the—what are you—!"

Without warning to him or to anyone, L threw himself to Raito and tackled him to the ground, releasing a loud _'OOF!'_ from the student beneath him. L then pinned both of his arms to the floor and slowly leaned forward, a few inches away from each other's face.

"Yagami-san!" Matsuda shouted, shocked by the detective's moves.

"Ryuuzaki! Get off me!" Raito's eyes were now wide as saucers, and he bit his lip as L lay atop his body, his stomach aligned with the student's chest, and the detective breathed on the student's ear. Raito shivered.

"Get—get off me!"

L said nothing, but instead moved closer, and Raito panicked.

"RYUUZAKI!"

Looking very satisfied, L immediately sprang back, and resumed his slouching position. No one would've thought he could manhandle someone weighing heavier than him. "Thank you, Yagami-kun," he said offhandedly as he placed the pencil on his pocket.

Raito smirked.

"Ryuuzaki," he called out, resuming his quite-lost dignity and standing again, neatly brushing off dust from his clothing.

L stopped in his tracks, staring at the sugar cube he had in hand. "What is it, Yagami-kun?" he asked, not bothering to turn around and face him.

"You forgot your eyeliner." He said, enunciating every syllable as eloquently and as loudly as he could. "My mistake, really; I had given you my broken pencil, only to find out that what you needed was your eyeliner. Coincidences that they look like each other, don't they?"

Silence.

L wheeled around, then turned to a shade of the faintest pink.

After a minute, he spoke calmly, "Thank you, Yagami-kun. I will have that." Instantly he stepped forward that they were face-to-face again, and snatched the small eyeliner dangling from Raito's thumb and index finger.

Someone snorted.

"Matsuda-kun, that will be two days' worth deduction from your salary," L stated quietly and sat down on the chair, ignoring everyone's astounded looks.

* * *

A.N. Poor Matsuda. XP. Anyway, I shall be off now to update--for real--my Family fic. XD. 

Reviews are always appreciated!


	5. L's shopping list

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin

Author: iP

Summary: We take a look at the peculiarities of our Death Note characters. Child of procrastination. XD. RaitoL, LRaito.

A.N.: After nine million light years, I finally decided to update this. XP Did anyone miss me? Rotfl. Enjoy!

* * *

A wrinkled yet strong hand carefully ran itself through the paper, feeling its texture. With a small sigh, the old man folded it neatly and inserted bills within its folds. 

"Matsuda-kun?"

Tota Matsuda perked up when he heard his name called.

"Yes?" he asked sheepishly, smiling with an expectant look on his features.

"Matsuda-kun, Ryuuzaki wants you to buy these." Watari smiled at the policeman and handed him a long roll of paper. "He expects you to be back before six, because he says that he'll be giving us important news about the second Kira."

Matsuda nodded, joyous that he was entrusted with this task, and set off.

Watari chuckled as L strode out of his own room and sat on the couch, gingerly holding a cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Ryuuzaki, do you really want Matsuda-kun to do those for you?" he asked the detective in a low tone, while he picked up the papers lying haphazardly on the floor and settled it neatly back on the table. There was no answer from the detective himself who was busy stirring his coffee, and so Watari decided to drop the subject.

As he stooped low to pick a candy wrapper, L responded quietly, "Yes, Watari. I wanted Matsuda-kun to do it for me."

Nodding, Watari agreed. "You can trust him enough."

L turned to face him and asked him with his blank eyes. "It's not that important, Watari."

Watari considered this for a moment, eyeing L pensively. "Unimportant? I…see." There was a hint of teasing in his careful voice. "Very well. I shall be in the next room, just in case you need me, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes," L murmured softly and sipped his drink.

* * *

"Hello, Yagami-kun!" Matsuda waived cheerily when he saw the young student's figure from afar. He watched the approaching lad and noted that he was concentrating, thinking about something that might be important to him. 

Piqued by this intrusion, Raito cocked his eyebrow for a fleeting moment. "Yes?"

He immediately remembered that the young Yagami was still holding a grudge at him, and he gulped. Sure, he didn't show it blatantly, but when his back was turned, he could feel that his life was in mortal danger, and the thought sent shivers across his spine. How many times have Ryuuzaki stated that Raito was Kira, again? That doubt alone was threatening enough on its own. "Well, um… I was just saying hi, Yagami-kun."

Instantly Raito relaxed his features. "..Oh."

"You're not angry at me, are you?" Matsuda asked nervously, shifting uneasily on his position and under Raito's cold gaze.

He wanted to say yes, but Raito mulled over it. As he was still thinking of an answer, his eyes fell on the thick folded-up paper on Matsuda's hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" Matsuda pointed at the paper Watari had given him. "Ryuuzaki-san wants me to buy these for him."

Now Raito was curious. "Can I take a look?"

"This one?" the policeman raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Nothing," was Raito's immediate response. "You know, I'm still an hour early before going to the headquarters so I can help you with that. We need to be there at six, right?"

"Yes." Matsuda nodded and then smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Yagami-kun."

"It's all right." Raito smiled and covered his mouth to hide his smirk.

As neatly as he could, Matsuda ripped up the paper into two, and gave Raito the shorter half. Raito eyed it carefully, scanning the list of items, as if searching for something. Matsuda asked him if there was any problem.

"No, not at all," Raito gave a small chuckle, and nodded. "We'll just meet here after we've got everything in the list, yes?"

Matsuda smiled. "Thanks again for your help, Yagami-kun!" And he walked off, whistling happily.

Once again, Raito scanned the paper in his hand, searching for any clues which might help him know L's real name. As he had expected, there was none. What was he thinking anyway? L was brilliant as he was and he wouldn't make any mistakes at all. But why did he think of searching the list in the first place? He looked at the list again.

And then it dawned on him.

* * *

"Yagami-kun!" Matsuda waved cheerfully, hugging the shopping bags tightly. Raito glanced at him and walked briskly towards him. 

"Ryuuzaki-san will be glad," the policeman said happily as he helped the student with his shopping bags.

"Matsuda-kun," he said as he eyed the other's load. "I'll take some of that, you seem having a hard time walking…"

"Oh, yes," Matsuda looked actually relived; he had only offered to get some of Raito's shopping bags so that the latter could forget his grudge and forgive him. He made a move to hand him a bag but Raito snatched one from him already.

After that, Raito briskly walked away, ignoring Matsuda's calls as he struggled to catch up with him.

* * *

"Hello again, Matsuda-kun," L stated quietly as he watched Matsuda cautiously walked into the room, shaking arms wrapped brown shopping bags. 

"Where's Yagami-kun?" the policeman asked warily, seeking the student in the room.

"He came here two minutes before you," L answered for him, licking hungrily on his lollipop. "He helped you shop." It was a statement, a declaration, rather than a hunch.

"Erm," Matsuda wiped the sweat off his forehead with his palm and fidgeted slightly. "Yes… Yagami-kun was kind enough to help me with the list Watari gave me…"

L sucked on his strawberry-flavored lollipop, and then a thought crossed his mind. He picked the smallest bag on the floor. "Excuse me."

Matsuda blinked curiously when a shopping bag tumbled—he had carelessly placed it on the floor—and all sorts of canned goods rolled on the floor, hitting his feet in the process. Sighing, he bent and picked it one by one, confused to what happened a while ago.

* * *

L closed the door, as slowly and quietly as he could. Then, he rummaged the small bag in his hand and daintily picked up a bottle from it. As he passed by a drawer he left the bag there and kept the slender colorless bottle in his hand, unscrewing the lid and applying its contents in his hand. Gingerly he placed a generous amount of it into his hair, and continued to do so while walking. 

He opened the door to the bathroom and stared at the figure standing on the sink, body hunched to help himself from vomiting freely. In an instant he realized that the person was wearing Raito's clothes.

Stepping inside, he realized that Raito was not, as he had thought, vomiting. Instead, he applied something to his face while water was running down from the faucet and then massaged his face thoroughly. However, the detective's footsteps caused a small noise in the bathroom and Raito looked straight into the mirror situated before him, seeing L's face staring right back at his bubble-covered one.

With a quick move he bowed again, cupping water in his hands and hastily washed his face.

When he whirled around, he found the detective holding a bottle of hair gel in his hand, and the said gel visibly clinging at his hair in some parts. He smirked. "Hair gel much, Ryuuzaki?"

Without a word, L stepped past him, washed his hands, and closed the faucet. Raito looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, Yagami-kun." L replied, standing before him. "By the way…" A thin spidery hand ghosted itself across Raito's cheek. Raito closed his eyes; L was getting close… so very close… he could feel his breath on his cheek…

"…Your face is so soft." L murmured softly and let his hand fall beside him.

Raito opened his eyes, only to find L holding a white bottle in his left hand. The detective raised it so that it was leveled with his gaze. Nodding, he tossed the bottle back into his hands, which he deftly caught.

"Nice brand of facial wash you have." L caressed his face one last time, and closed the door.

* * *

A.N.: Sorry! DX I was sort of procrastinating and then came uni life, so I had a hard time squeezing the continuation of this fic in my sked. Ah, well. I hope you still like it! Oh, and sorry, it wasn't supposed to be this long but it was hard. I solemnly promise to update my family fic--really! It's been dead for some time, lol.

Reviews are always appreciated! (And I miss your comments, too.)


	6. L's proposal

Title: Everyone's Favorite Sin

Author: iP

Summary: A look at the Death Note's peculiarities—of the characters, that is. RaitoL, LRaito.

A.N.: The child of conscience, guilt, and longing. I am so sorry, I hope this makes up for it. I knew it took so long, but I really am having a hard time in college. Eep. So yes. My writing is rusty since whoever-knows-when I last wrote DN fic. But anyway.

Btw: Seme is top, uke is bottom. Where? In lovemaking, of course. XD Just in case.

Enjoy!

* * *

He was _so_ near. Oh so near. 

Raito wondered why L's face kept reappearing on his unguarded mind every now and then. Moreover, he wondered _why_ his mind started going unguarded. If you get what he meant, that is. He was having a hard time concentrating—blame it all on his schedule—mass murdering worthless criminals, studying for law school, maintaining a model student image, acting as a helpful member of the Kira Investigation Team, watching his nemesis, L, and most importantly—taking care of his hair.

The last two are actually interchangeable, but that's not the point.

L was weird these days. Rather, _weirder_ than weird. He spent more time scrutinizing Raito than hunting the elusive-as-ever Kira. Yes, he _is_ Kira, but L isn't supposed to know that. Of course, with L's intelligence he _may_ have known that Raito is indeed Kira, but he made sure that his killing-spree schedule varied among different times of the day so as not to suspect him. He even got Misa backing him.

But then again, L would've seen through that.

He wondered why his brain stopped thinking of new ways to outnumber L. Must be a side-effect from his L daydreams and such. Not that he was daydreaming about romantic stuff, oh no. It was perfectly logical. Brains need rest. Geniuses need rest, too. That is why L was sleeping like a fetus inside his mother's womb on the sofa, biting his thumb, and head on Raito's lap—

_His_ lap?

Raito pushed him.

"Get off me, Ryuuzaki!"

L fell to the floor with a dull _thud_. He twitched.

And snored.

"Ryuuzaki?" Raito narrowed his eyes. "You can stop pretending you're asleep; I know you are a light sleeper. Don't fool me, I have known you long enough to see if you are actually sleeping or not."

An eye opened. "How do you know I'm a light sleeper?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Raito replied sarcastically, testily. "We share the same room for almost every single day—don't you think I still don't know your actions?"

"I see." L studied him carefully with his black eyes. "Matsuda?"

Matsuda perked up as he stood in front of the still-curled-up L lying on the floor. "Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"How many degrees do my folded legs and body make when I sit on the chair?"

Matsuda blinked.

"I am referring to angle measurements, Matsuda-kun."

Matsuda stammered. "I—I have no idea—Ryuuzaki-san..?"

"You should certainly know that."

"But I haven't calculated it—"

L stood up and scratched his right ankle with his left foot. "We see each other everyday; you almost live here. Tell me; what angle, in degree form, does my body make when I sit on the chair?"

It was enough for him. "Ryuuzaki! What is your problem?"

"Last time I am asking this," L stated, not taking his eyes off Matsuda. "How many degrees?"

"I have no idea." Matsuda replied humbly, dejected.

L was expressionless. "You can go." Matsuda left quietly, depressed that he failed to answer his question.

"Ryuuzaki, what is your problem?" Raito asked. "Why did you vent all your anger towards Matsuda?"

"I was proving my point." L replied. "I was showing you that you really like me."

"Like you? What are you talking about?!"

"How many sugar cubes do I put in my coffee when I am working?"

"Four."

"How many sugar cubes do I add on my coffee when it's ten in the evening?"

"Ten… but how does this relate to me liking you? Ryuuzaki, I think you seriously need to get off this case for a while." _And keep off my head for a while too_, he thought.

"That _is_ my point. You know how many sugar cubes I consume when I'm not working and when I _am._ Matsuda doesn't know how the angle my body makes when I sit. It's clear to me who likes whom."

"I don't like you!"

"Well put, Raito-kun. You don't need to hide your affections from me, though it may hinder our night time investigations quite… drastically. I am open to all suggestions."

Raito glared at him. "Why don't you just find someone else to piss off?"

"I only piss off people who I know will be pissed by what I do." L stared at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Wha—"

"If you like me, we can start preparing for the papers."

"—What papers?"

L looked at him, still biting his thumb. "Marriage papers. Your dad offered to get it for us."

Right on cue, the door opened and a sweaty and panting Soichiro Yagami came in. "Here's the papers, Ryuuzaki. I am glad you accepted my son's unconscious desire for you. Thank you for enlightening him. I would be an arduous journey for him if it weren't for your help."

Raito was aghast. "What are you talking about? Dad? Wha—MARRIAGE PAPERS?"

"Of course. Who knows, you might've done things to me while it was your duty and I was taking a light nap." L studied the contents of the paper carefully. "This is appropriate enough. I am thankful for your help, father."

Soichiro nodded. "You are welcome, my future son-in-law."

"_FATHER_?!" Raito was shouting now. "Ryuuzaki, are you nuts?" He turned to his father. "And why are you calling _him_"—he pointed a finger at L, "—your _son-in-law_? What are you saying?"

L tilted his head. "I thought we were done with the explanations. "We are getting married, Raito-kun."

Raito's eyes widened, and glared at L. "I wasn't talking about that." He wheeled around to face his father who was looking at him emotionally. "DAD, ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I AM THE UKE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?" He narrowed his eyes at the detective. "Ryuuzaki—well, I am going to say this in your face: I—AM—SEME!"

L controlled his chuckle. "If that's what you want, Raito-kun—look, I'll put it here." And he scribbled in messy handwriting:

_Conditions:_

_- the marriage is irreversible_

_- Kira investigation will continue_

_- RAITO IS SEME!_

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"And why should I sign that thing?" Raito huffed.

"Why?" L mimicked. "Because if you don't, I'll be the seme in the relationship."

"What? Let me get that pen—" he grabbed the pen lying on the table and hastily signed it. "There! HA! I am seme!" he said proudly at the detective.

L smiled. L smiled his eerie smile.

_Did I do something wrong—?_

"Eh? Wait—don't take that paper—DAD, DON'T LEAVE WITH THOSE PAPERS!!!" he bellowed madly while L prevented him from running after his father.

* * *

**Q**: Does this mean you're back for good (and bad)? 

**A**: Sadly, no. Three words: hectic college sked. But I shall try my best, if I get the inspiration to write. This chapter was made when a plot bunny attacked me. Ow.

Anyway, that was a bit--erm, fluffy-ish? Sorry about that. I hope it made you laugh even for a bit, though. And Raito's three exclamation points at the end--I couldn't help it. XD

Comments are forever loved!


End file.
